The CAT Catches Its Rat
Log Title: The CAT Catches Its Rat Characters: Backblast, Double Tap, Dust Devil, Elita One, Nighthawk, Scales, Ultra Magnus, Upshot, Xaaron Location: Retoris Date: May 15, 2019 TP: Covert Action Team TP Summary: The CAT knows who Double Tap intends to hit and waits for him to arrive. Category:2019 Category:Covert Action Team TP Category:Logs As logged by '' Scales '''Log session starting at 18:57:24 on Wednesday, 15 May 2019.' Retoris is a bustle of activity. The city-state is looking like its former self again, after thousands of years of ruins. True, the Autobots have always maintained a strategic hold on the area, it was immensely fortifiable, and was on Iacon's doorstep. For any military force, the Wall of Retoris stood in their way, and that has made a great deal of difference. Construction crews shift and operate heavy machinery as new construction is in full swing. Aerial craft like Fanfare occasionally might be seen dropping off supplies for the ground troops, and several of the underground trains make an appearance as they emerge from their network and bustle on. In short, it was a security officer's nightmare. The area was busy, and simply couldn't be shut down, not when the entire purpose of High Command's visit was in regards to it. There were tons of contractors, both Autobot and neutral, tons of access, and lots of vantage points.... CAT Elita One says, "Fifteen astrominutes." CAT Elita One says, "Magnus, are you reading us?" CAT Backblast says, ".. -. / .- --- (Translation: In AO)" CAT Ultra Magnus says, "I read you, Elita One." CAT Ultra Magnus says, "I understand the security detail in the area has had quite a harrowing experience." CAT Elita One says, "They have. Only recently have they come in from the field." CAT Ultra Magnus says, "Well, I for one, am looking forward to catching this reprobate and getting him under a hot light...and find out what he knows." CAT Backblast whispering, sounding disappointed "Does that mean I'm not allowed to go make a kill-shot?" CAT Elita One says, "Goal one is to stop him. Goal two is to capture him." CAT Ultra Magnus says, "Yes, Whatever happens, he cannot be allowed to escape the AO." CAT Backblast says, "Confirmed, stop at all costs, capture if possible." CAT Ultra Magnus says, "*fumbles* er, Elita, you're sure that I'm the target of this Op?" CAT Elita One says, "Riposte's analysis gave it a near 100%% certainty. I'm inclined to believe it." Backblast has slipped into the construction site in amongst the construction rush, earlier in the week. Over the course of the week he's surveyed the construction site and found himself a sniper's nest, which he now occupies atop one of the big cranes. He's got a view of essentially the entire construction zone from where he is, hidden in the great mass of counterweight opposite the jib. He doesn't even have to move to pan around, simply let the crane turn and he can survey the whole area below. ''' '''Under a tarpaulin, he's even masked - if not entirely - the occasional glint of light off his scope. CAT Ultra Magnus says, "I see. Better myself than Emirate Xaaron" CAT Backblast says, "If I were looking to knock off high-ranking Autobots, /I'd/ start with you." CAT Ultra Magnus says, "He's welcome to try." CAT Ultra Magnus says, "speaking of, where is the data analyst? I've quite an interest in Statistics." With his stealth systems engaged, Nighthawk is flying above the area, scanners constantly moving over the entire area as he maps out who is where, any heat, radiation, or light sources and where they are, and if anything changes from the norm. CAT Elita One says, "We're unsure. We're arranging a punitive assault on Fort Scyk, her likely holding ground." CAT Backblast says, "Damn right. We don't leave a mate behind." CAT Elita One says, "Indeed. I'm expecting to join you on that sortie. We'll damn sure recover her, and teach Reflector a lesson all three of him won't forget." CAT Ultra Magnus says, "Elita! Language." Scales lies out in the open. Why not? Retoris is one of the places she goes sometimes to sun herself on the tall parts of the wall. And she does that now, wings and crest spread to catch the light while her half-lidded optics scan the crowd below. Upshot has positioned himself in a location with a commanding view of the area of operations, and done his utmost to minimize his porfile and energy signature. Even while his own systems are up and scanning for potential threats. CAT Upshot says, "Ground overwatch established. Transmissions are running five by five." CAT Upshot says, "Also, I'd be happy to bring you along to see the ruins of Fort Syck, Elita." CAT Elita One says, "We'll see it done, Upshot. Scyk might have other prisoners too." CAT Upshot says, "My kind of place, as you well know." CAT Elita One says, "Indeed." CAT Nighthawk says, "Aerial observation pattern established, scanners active and monitoring. If a turbo-ant shifts position I'll know it." CAT Scales says, "I'm up kinda high, too, watchin' the Infrared." CAT Elita One says, "Good, We can't trust just optics here either" CAT Backblast says, "I am skilled in blind-firing. If you need me to fire at a point, give me co-ordinates and as much wind data as you can." CAT Ultra Magnus says, "Emirate Xaaron's liason has arrived. We need to be getting started." CAT Upshot says, "Now where have I heard you say that before, Blast?" CAT Elita One says, "Understood. CAT, we're going live." Some of the din of Retoris slows down as a chiming sound is played throughout the city. Several viewscreens have been put up to help display the event unfolding, though not all construction stops. The occasional drone of a helicopter, or rumble of an over-under magtrain still fills the area. Several of the Emirate's private protection service fan out through the area first, all of them easily denoted by the golden sheen facemasks they wear, meant to hide where they may be looking. While armed, they are not overly aggressive in their kit..... As the crowd of construction workers and civilian populace of the city-state start to come forth, only a few hundred are able to come up towards the Retataurus Square, where Magnus and Emirate Xaaron are seen. The two step out from their private sides, and shake hands, before Ultra Magnus moves forwards to speak, Xaaron behind, and to the side of him. Nighthawk focuses his scanners on each of the various members of the protection service, running through various spectrums to get a wide range of data. He especially focuses on Xaaron, checking for anything out of the ordinary. GAME: Nighthawk FAILS a DEXTERITY roll of Very High difficulty. CAT Elita One says, "What's the view from on high, Nighthawk?" Backblast watches the Emirate's guard file out, his scope flicking to the Emirate himself. He chuckles quietly. "I wonder how many of them would blow a valve if they knew I had Xaaron in my crosshairs right now..." he mutters, before resuming scanning his attention over the crowd, then the rooftops nearby, following a methodical pattern as he looks for the telltales of another sniper - the glint of a scope, a shadow that's too deep, or furtive movements... CAT Nighthawk says, "Getting a bit of interference, trying to adjust my filters. I'll give another pass soon, but so far everything appears in order." GAME: Backblast PASSES a DEXTERITY roll of Immense difficulty. CAT Backblast chuckles "I wonder how many of them would blow a valve if they knew I had Xaaron in my crosshairs /right/ now..." Upshot notes the movements of the Emirate and his guards, but instead of focusing on them he turns his sensors onto the crowds watching and waiting. While he has had a chance to do some recon work on the mission this is the first time it's been for more than a short stint. GAME: Upshot FAILS a DEXTERITY roll of Very High difficulty. Scales lolls about a bit on her high perch, shifting position as the sun moves in the sky. She changes the angle of her wings to better catch the solar energy, and also her neck to get a better angle on the crowd. She slowly passes her gaze over each section, Infrared scanning active. She sends a live feed of the image over the CAT's private frequency, so those on the ground can compare on the fly and notice any discrepancy. It's a boring task, but she keeps diligent, striving to cover as many people in her sweep as she can while keeping it tight enough to make details noticeable. GAME: Scales PASSES an INTELLIGENCE roll of Very High difficulty. CAT Backblast says, "Nice feed, Scales, collating and comparing now..." Nighthawk's aerial work is impeded. There's smelting vehicles in motion still, and their thermal trail isn't helping much, even with the no-fly zone in the direct area... Backblast keeps a steady pace on the targets himself, and scoping out the angles of fire. Any of these points of view could display a threat. But of course...when your threat can be cloaked... The crowd is managable for the actual speech fortunately, but still a few hundred mechs and femmes in the area does lead to difficulty in finding any particular quarry. At least, by nothing the physical contact of the crowd on occasion, they aren't all holograms... Scales is up high, but has selected a good spot to avoid any thermal drafts, unlike Nighthawk's higher position. So far her gaze has passed over most of the mechs in the guard as well as Magnus and Xaaron themselves, all of which display thermal silhouettes as they should. A small comfort to know that everything is on board with the rest of security... Ultra Magnus steps forward to speak to the citizens of Retoris. There's a soft click as the broadcasters cue in to his voice frequency. "Citizens of Retoris....I am Ultra Magnus." There's some scattered applause, but little more, "I've been conversing with Emirate Xaa--" The applause starts to pick up as Magnus denotes Xaaron, and the cheers go up again, with some people shouting 'We love you, Xaaron!', and then a few obligatory vials of innermost energon are thrown to the beloved gold and blue leader. Xaaron looks a bit embarrassed by the matter, when Magnus looks back at him. Xaaron meekly holds up a hand of restraint, to which the audience dies down. "In the past astromonths, we've seen a startling change in the face of Cybertron, from a doomed life, to one of rebirth, and is today that we intend to celebrate such a rebirth. Valvolux has seen itself transformed back into its own polity. Non-faction life, the first sign of a post-war life, returns to Cybertron....I can only hope Dai Atlas would be proud of these first steps..." Nighthawk adjusts his sensor filters, runs a few cleanup algorithms, then expands his scanning base. He does a wide sweep of the crowd, comparing it to earlier scans, still trying to keep an eye out for anything out of the ordinary, or for anything that might be cloaked or hidden. GAME: Nighthawk FAILS a DEXTERITY roll of Very High difficulty. GAME: Nighthawk FAILS a DEXTERITY roll of Very High difficulty. CAT Elita One says, "Nighthawk, your visuals are coming in a bit fuzzy." CAT Elita One says, "Can you patch in to comms tower 3.11, and send your feed through there?" CAT Backblast says, "Atmo conditions are shit. There's smelter dust in the air, not a lot he can do." CAT Nighthawk says, "I'll shift frequencies and give it a try. Gonna adjust my filter routine again as well." CAT Elita One says, "okay, so we need to remove high phase thermal from the feed. I'll see what we can do here, and relay it back" CAT Backblast says, "If it helps, there's a lot of zirconium in the dust." GAME: Nighthawk PASSES a DEXTERITY roll of Very High difficulty. Backblast frowns a little at Nighthawk's feed, pulling his attention from his scope and to a spotter's scope, with less zoom factor, but a wider field of view. He doesn't so much focus on the scene as let his attention drift loosely across it. If asked to explain what he was looking for, he'd dance around the subject with mealy-mouthed words like 'differences' and 'shimmering', but honestly he doesn't really know what it is that he's looking for, beyond a sense that something in the scene before him isn't as it should be. The pattern in the grains of sand could be wrong, indicating a cloaked figure. Obtuse, subconscious details. GAME: Backblast FAILS an INTELLIGENCE roll of Immense difficulty. GAME: Backblast PASSES an INTELLIGENCE roll of Immense difficulty. Upshot grumbles and resets his scanners; excluding the unecessary spectrums and frequencies from his parameters before focusing back in on the crowd. Hopefully the narrower scan will produce better results. GAME: Upshot PASSES an INTELLIGENCE roll of Above Average difficulty. CAT Backblast says, "What's this guy's plan? I mean, think about it for a moment. There's a lot of security here, how's he expecting to get paid?" Scales keeps up the feed. After the first pass, she pays more attention, herself, trying to spot changes amid the mass of people attending. CAT Elita One says, "What do you mean, Backblast?" GAME: Scales FAILS a DEXTERITY roll of Above Average difficulty. CAT Backblast says, "If we can figure out his extraction plan, we can backtrack it and find him." CAT Backblast says, "I'm lookin' right now, brain don't need to do much coz the eyes are doin' the work. So it starts ticking over - if it was me, I'd want to get out and get paid, right? That's why I got into this game in the first place. Rule one of being a professional killer." CAT Upshot says, "There's a lot of potential evac routes; that's assuming he's even wants to get out right away. With the panic created if he succeeds he could be counting on his holograms to get him into the crowd unnoticed and slip out there, or just go to ground for a while." CAT Backblast says, "Rule two, three, and four too, just louder. Always have an escape plan." CAT Scales says, "D'we even know how he kills? Is he a sniper, or a close-combat guy?" CAT Backblast says, "Nah he'll know we're here. He'll have a plan that'll work with or without panic. I would." CAT Elita One says, "We've counted four kills via long range rifle work" CAT Scales says, "Buildings, then? Bein' down in the crowd's not good for stayin' still an' shootin', right?" CAT Backblast says, "It's not... impossible." CAT Backblast says, "But it is very difficult." Dust Devil is less than impressed with the Gray and silver paintjob he's currently sporting. And the complete coverage of his trademark dust devil image. But he has a pretty bland build and it was easy to recolor and add a bit of kibble to disguise his features. The facemask bugs the crud out of him but it hides his unique bicolored face and keeps that smirk at least hidden around the deligates. He's at least not the one up there having to talk and he can enjoy being part of the decor. Standing still at attention, he focuses on his forcefield. It's presence barely noticable as he focuses on keeping it as nothing more than a sensor around the mechs on the dais. But through it he's able to touch those around him and feel their movements. He carefully sifts what he's picking up, watching carefully and making sure what he feels matches what he sees. CAT Upshot says, "With the construction going on it would fairly simple for him to either get into a building in progress or, if he's lucky get some change added or count on those holograms to add some shadows or feature for him to hide in." CAT Scales says, "Y'said the winds were tricky, right BB? 'Cause of the thermals. If Nighthawk c'n send ya the thermal data, could you plot a good place fer a shot?" GAME: Dust Devil PASSES a TECHNICAL roll of Very High difficulty. CAT Backblast says, "They are... yeah, if I can get the numbers I can plot the shell's course." CAT Dust Devil says, "part of me wants to put a sticker on Magnus' bumper while I'm back here..." Nighthawk's feed ends up getting sent back to Iacon, then relayed back with the advanced filters available there. From there, he gets a much better look from above, even a cloaked figure would have a problem getting through right now... Backblast's gaze stays steady even as he starts to see flaws in the plan. Extraction. Surely finding Double Tap's extraction point is going to do the job, but which one? Upshot follows suit with Nighthawk. The crowd is vigorous, but not unruly, more importantly, there are no gaps in the crowd that people could be cloaked in. Unless holograms were in play, it all seems legit. Which following Backblast's comment, the crowd would surely make for a poor getaway. Scales verifies the crowd, looking for that thermal silhouette she picked up. He's not there. He's got to be close, but unless he can change his thermal pattern, he's just not on the immediate site. Surely Dust Devil would be more at home anywhere but on stage with his stick in the mud nemesis, but the mech's tacticle forcefield work was exceedingly useful here. No doubt, this trick will end up going into the Autobot playbook if it plays out properly. The tingle of mechs in motion works out well enough for Dust Devil, as he maintains vigilance. CAT Ultra Magnus says, "That's highly improper, Dust Devil." CAT Backblast says, "I'll give you a hundred shanix if you do it without him noticing, now he's forewarned." CAT Elita One says, "Backblast, Dust Devil. Focus." CAT Ultra Magnus says, "This is no time for shenanigans, I can't deal with that now." CAT Dust Devil says, "gah! who let him on the channel!" Another train rumbles by, rising up out of the underground. The entire thing throws off Ultra Magnus' timing. He pauses. "It is time for Retoris to regain itself. to cast off the war that has plagued it. Retoris is a beacon, a bulwark against our foes, but it must be more than a military complex. It is time for the city to regain its rightful place as its own polity on Cybertron...Which is why Emirate Xaaron is with us here today...." Magnus steps aside as the Emirate steps forward, the crowd cheers, the aircraft drone, the trains rumble. CAT Backblast says, "....liiightbuuulb." CAT Backblast says, "The train." CAT Scales says, "Escape plan?" CAT Upshot says, "You heard the lady you two. We have bigger things to focus on right now. After we're done with this mission feel free to plaster his backside with these 'stickers'." CAT Elita One says, "What?" CAT Backblast says, "Infil and exfil in one easy package." CAT Nighthawk says, "He'd have to be one hell of a crack shot, but damn that's a good point..." CAT Backblast says, "I could do it with one optic shut and half-cut." CAT Elita One says, "That....tracks." CAT Elita One says, "I'm sending a feed of the train schedule. There's two more en route within the next three astrominutes" CAT Elita One says, "Do you want them shut down?" CAT Backblast says, "If we do that he'll be gone." CAT Nighthawk says, "If we shut them down, and that is his plan, it'll tip him off..." CAT Upshot says, "We lose any chance at him if we do that. Keep them going." CAT Nighthawk says, "I'll do a full scan of each one as it approaches." CAT Backblast says, "Same. Get me a shot." CAT Dust Devil says, "I can solidify the forcefield pretty quick but it's gonna not feel all that nice fer anyone as I do. Hopefully one of yas can spot him so I can throw up a proper one." CAT Backblast says, "I have... hehehe... less-lethal." CAT Elita One says, "Alright team, let's find this assassin, and take him down." CAT Scales says, "Jus' in case we're wrong about the trains, I think I'll go check some of the other good perches out here. I know a bunch of nice, high spots where you c'n see stuff a long way." CAT Backblast says, "Good thinking, Scales." Nighthawk banks around to get closer to the tracks, and as the trains to rumble in, he focuses his scanners on a tight beam on the first train, in the train, under the train, beside the train, in the next dimension around the train, and everywhere in between, then moves to the next. He doesn't want to miss anything if he can avoid it. CAT Upshot says, "Keep in mind just making him unable to exfil doesn't eliminate the threat to the civilians." GAME: Nighthawk PASSES a DEXTERITY roll of Very High difficulty. CAT Nighthawk says, "Roger that. Watch for attempts at taking hostages, we can't let the bastard take an innocent as a shield." CAT Backblast says, "I am awaiting teletry and a target. I have less-lethal, I can put him down in one shot." CAT Nighthawk says, "Scanning in progress..." CAT Upshot says, "Roger that, Backblast. I will move in closer once we have better data from Nighthawk and Scales." Scales ends her live feed, since the motion of flight can be disorienting to people who aren't used to following air currents. She takes off for another favorite sunning spot, trying to go quickly without really seeming to hurry. In her mind, she knows of several good places to watch goings-on, and she flicks her gaze towards the closest ones even as she stretches out her claws to land briefly in her new location. GAME: Scales PASSES an AGILITY roll of Above Average difficulty. Dust Devil stops talking and stays perfectly still. He keeps his focus on the area his forcefield is feeling. Magnus would probably be happy with his stance and all, if he didn't know that there was a sticker in his future. Oh and maybe an attempted murder. But hey we gotta think positive. It's a really cool sticker. So there might be a little more focus now on the edges of his field as Dust Devil carefully works systematically over his forcefield, checking for any changes made other than the movement of those within. GAME: Dust Devil PASSES an ENDURANCE roll of Very High difficulty. Nighthawk zooms in closer, banking to follow the track. A pencil thin line of scanning energy starts to cover the train. Suddenly there's an error on train 2, but when the scanning beam passes back over it, there's no error. Was that a ghost image, or is the assassin evading him? Scales flutters across to the track for train 2, as casual as can be... Dust Devil stays on edge. At any moment there could be some sort of weapons fire in the area, and maybe if he's JUST fast enough, he could project his forcefield without giving that the jig is up. And that's when Scales spots the figure, the thermal outline of someone on top of train two, a weapon raised. The disturbance Nighthawk had caught was a real image.... CAT Scales says, "Ghost on the second train- top!" Telemetry data is pinged from Scales to Nighthawk and relayed to the sniper… CAT Elita One says, "That's your cue. Take the shot." CAT Ultra Magnus says, "But...Xaaron is at the dias." Ultra Magnus shifts his weight, moving forward towards the Emirate as Double Tap's digit starts to squeeze the trigger… From Iacon, Elita One's optics open wider as she watches intently Backblast swings his attention suddenly to the tracks, and the trains currently on them. His hands work fast, loading... not a shell into Kingslayer, but a long dart, loaded with a cocktail of Encore's most potent, vicous, rough, knock-you-out-or-your-shanix-back engex, along with paralytic extracts from a few cybertronian plants that have to deal with mechanical herbivores. In short, it's a knock out and headache in one easy package. It also saves him the trouble of having to aim specifically to wound; he can aim centre-mass with this and, assuming that DoubleTap isn't unusually fragile... not kill him. "Train Two, copy!" He says, "Taking the shot. Upshot, get ready to cover if I miss." Kingslayer barks. It's his usual echoing, bomb-like blast, spitting the red-tailed dart towards Double Tap... GAME: Backblast PASSES a DEXTERITY roll of Very High difficulty. CAT Backblast says, "Train Two, copy! Taking the shot, get ready to cover if I miss..." CAT Backblast says, "Dart is away!" The view is that of the rifle's barrel, the dart gleaming within it. The train chugs along as the finger squeezes the trigger. Ultra Magnus moves to cover Emirate Xaaron, who is knocked down by the mech... The dart covers a great distance before the train, spiralling forward. As the receiver of Double Tap's rifle hits, the dart takes its target.... Causing the assassin to seize up and JERK at the last moment, the weapon discharges, a phase bullet bursts out of the barrel, and trails upwards towards the dias. Upshot suddenly fades into sight without a sound. Even as Double Tap seizes up, and starts to collapse off the side of the train, the purple, iridium-forged bullet goes wide. Once the correct target has been called out Upshot is in motion towards the train. The mech doesn't seem to care about little things like gaps between buildings as he leaps, abandoning stealth even as Backblast takes the shot on DoubleTap. There's no way for him to cover the entire distance quickly enough to stop the assassin from hitting the ground on his own. The mech pulls and arrow free and nocks it just as his feet get to the ledge of another gap. There is no hesitation as he jumps, draws back the arrow, and looses it in a smooth, practiced motion... GAME: Upshot PASSES a DEXTERITY roll of Very High difficulty. CAT Backblast says, "Okay. That was smooth." Double Tap reels backwards, his hip actuator buckling. His leg gives out as the train's unstable rumbling sends him off of it. His cloak vanishes as he falls, and even in mid fall he's starting to recover, his hand starting to reach down to the ground. The mech must be lightning fast when at full form. That's when the net arrow takes him, the tensile cables explode out, and stick him fast to the side of one of the large construction vehicles nearby, pinning him upside down, and leaving him in a very actionable situation as eighty percent of the security team rushes at the position, guns up. Upside down, disoriented and crippled, Double Tap faces at least twenty guns on him, if he so much as sneezes. The assassin takes several moments of silence, then says softly.......... "Parley?" CAT Backblast says, "Boom! Bagged and tagged." CAT Nighthawk says, "Never try to pull one over on the eye in the sky..." ********************COVERT ACTION TEAM MISSION COMPLETE!**************************** CAT Backblast says, "Lovely telemetry, guys. I wish, I really do wish, that I'd had a team like this back in the day. We'd have been *loaded*." CAT Upshot says, "It was a bit more difficult with just the two of us." Ultra Magnus slowly stands up, having covered the Emirate, and several of the guards atop them both as well. He inquires, "Are you hurt?" as he helps up Xaaron. Ultra Magnus steps forward onto the dias, and announces to the crowd to dissuade them. "He's alright! Xaaron is meant to be your interim leader until Retoris chooses its own speaker." On his back, there's a sticker on his aft plate… CAT Elita One speaks very proud. "Well done team...." CAT Elita One says, "Now...let's go get Riposte back." CAT Backblast says, "Okay. Fifty shanix says I don't get seen by any media on my exfil." CAT Scales says, "Do I count, BB?" CAT Dust Devil says, "Nice shot Backblast!" CAT Backblast says, "Nah, you're part of the Team" CAT Upshot says, "No way am I taking that bet. Too much going on for it to be a challenge." CAT Backblast says, "I couldn't have done it without the telemetry from Scales and Upshot" CAT Dust Devil says, "I've got a bit of a headache...think I'm going to go hide...err go see what the medic are up to." CAT Upshot says, "I think you mean Nighthawk, Backblast. I just made sure he couldn't get any futher after you slowed him down." CAT Backblast says, "That's what I meant" CAT Scales says, "Okay, I'ma join the escorts for our prisoner, just in case." CAT Backblast chuckles "Yeah I'll swing past medical with that delivery for you, Dusty. My samples should be done with by now." CAT Dust Devil says, "Yeah maybe I can help ya with that." Log session ending at 21:35:54 on Wednesday, 15 May 2019.